


Sk(i)rrt

by shitai



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Big Bang hyping Jiyong up, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, I wanted to write some sweet shit, Jiyong wearing a skirt and fucking rocking it, Just pure love and support from friends!, OT5, OT5 Friendship, without some fetish because boys can wear skirts outside of kinks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Jiyong takes one of his biggest fashion risks yet, but he can't help feeling a little apprehensive beforehand. Luckily, his group always have his back.





	Sk(i)rrt

**Author's Note:**

> There is such a lack of non-sexual fanfiction about men wearing skirts and I think that if we want to normalise men in skirts we'll have to start with even the smallest things like fanfiction. Plus, GD rocks a skirt better than I do so I had to pay some homage to it!

"But I'm nervous! What if they don't like it?" Jiyong ran a hand through his hair, still staring at himself in the mirror.

He was in a skirt. A damn skirt.

This wasn't new to him, he had worn them before, but always with jeans or trousers underneath, or always for some joke or drama parody he did. Never just a skirt, nothing else. But he'd decided to try it, and all of a sudden he was getting second thoughts. What if he was ridiculed, called faggot, gay, ugly, prissy, too feminine, called some stupid sexual thi-

"Please, Jiyong, don't worry. I've told you a thousand times and I'll tell you a thousand more, you look amazing in it." Youngbae's voice was like a bell's peal that instantly brought Jiyong back to himself and helped him think clearly. "You've clearly thought about this a lot, but you don't need to. It's just a skirt. A piece of fabric to cover your dick."

"But skirts are for girls." Jiyong huffed, tugging on the hem of the skirt. "That's what everyone will say. They'll call me a girl and I don't want to be feminine!"

Daesung walked up behind Jiyong and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders "Like Youngbae-hyung said, it's just a piece of fabric. It's not for girls or for boys. It's for anyone to wear."

Jiyong didn't have time to speak before Seungri, somewhat unhelpfully, added "And you shaved your legs for this! You have to show them off, right?" earning him a swat to the back of the head from Youngbae

Jiyong smiled weakly "But I still think I should just wear some trousers. I mean, they show off my legs as well if they're skinny enough." he shrugged, turning around to the rack of clothes to grab a pair of jeans, but Daesung's hands were strong and firm on his back, and he couldn't manage to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Jiyong. The reason you are apprehensive about this is that of the reaction. Would you do this if others had done it, if you weren't the first to do it?" Youngbae asked from his place sat down on the couch a little way away from the mirror Jiyong was looking into.

Jiyong shook his head "It still looks ugly on me. I don't like it."

"Did you like the skirt when you bought it?"

"Yes."

"Did you like the skirt when you tried it on?"

"Yes."

"So what's the problem? It's the same skirt, same you."

"It just looks ugly! I'm changing." Jiyong said, shaking his head and wrenching himself out of Daesung's hold. He grabbed his jeans and pushed his way into the changing room, sitting down and looking down at his legs. He was a man in a skirt. A man in a skirt. Why should that sound so foreign to him? It was a piece of fabric. Yet something about it made it horrible to him.

Three short knocks could be heard from the other side of the door. Jiyong looked up and lazily asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Seunghyun." Came the deeper voice from the other side of the door. Seunghyun had been eerily silent when Jiyong was with the others. He wondered what he had to say now that couldn't have been said earlier.

"Come in." Jiyong said, placing the jeans on the bench he was sat on, laying them down flat so they wouldn't crease.

Seunghyun walked in quietly and sat down opposite Jiyong, hands folded in his lap and legs spread slightly. He looked completely at ease.

"Jiyong, is the reason you don't want to wear the skirt because you're worried about the fan's reactions?" Seunghyun asked. Jiyong knew that Seunghyun could see right through him, there was no point trying to even think of lying to him. Jiyong's response was a slow nod. 

"You've worn much more outrageous clothing than this. You've broken barrier after barrier in the fashion world. And you've worn women's clothing before. And trust me, your fans know that you make everything that you wear look amazing, and that you look amazing in everything you wear. You're truly our fashionista. With your fame, you're bound to make men wearing skirts the new trend." Seunghyun said, voice full of the honesty and complete trust that Jiyong knew and treasured so much.

"You really think so? That the fans won't care?" Jiyong asked, looking up and fiddling with the hem of the skirt.

"The fans will care, Jiyong. But it'll all be positive, I'm sure. And if there is a negative clapback, who cares? G-dragon, the nation's artist, is worth much, much more than a few petty people with nothing better to do than insult someone breaking boundaries." Seunghyun smiled at Jiyong. "Seungri's right, you rock the skirt very well. You think you'll wear it?" Seunghyun asked, standing up and opening the door to the changing rooms. Jiyong stood up as well, a determined grin on his face.

"I will! And I'll look damn good doing it!"


End file.
